1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an image depth recovering method and a stereo image fetching device thereof, and more particularly, to an image depth recovering method and a stereo image fetching device by utilizing a plurality of conventional cameras instead of using depth cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camera is conventionally utilized for transforming an object existed in the 3D real world into the 2D image plane, by fetching a 2D image of the object; however, image depths of the object are not carried by the 2D image.
For carrying the image depths of the object so as to generate a 3D image, a depth camera may be utilized for carrying the image depths of the object. However, using a depth camera may introduce some disadvantages including: (1) High expense of a depth camera. Not only the manufacturing procedure of the depth camera is way complicated, but the usage of the depth camera is also limited under a lot of conditions, such as environmental conditions; (2) Limited perception range. The perception range of a conventional depth camera is ranged from 1.5 meters to 3 meters. It indicates that it will not be easy to model someone's face or fetch a full-size picture of him or her while attempting taking a picture of him or her; and (3) Large-scale size of a depth camera. A conventional camera is large in its size so that it can only be utilized in an embedded manner or as a peripheral device.